


Penfriend

by jFANGIRLd



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, penfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jFANGIRLd/pseuds/jFANGIRLd
Summary: The teachers of Yuei had decided to organize an exchange with the famous guild Fairy Tail. Each student will have a Penfriend to talk with about his problems, his fears, his quirk and even about love... When Gray became the mentor of Shouto and Juvia the one of Momo, the situation became more complicated than before. Will Gray and Juvia arrive to help the two teenagers ?





	1. The exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody ! So, I’m jFANGIRLd a french fanfiction writer and i decided to start writing in english for my new fandom My Hero Academia, so I start with a crossover between MHA and Fairy Tail and my two OTPs Gruvia and Todomomo. Sorry if you see any mistakes but english in not my native language so it’s difficult. 
> 
> Disclaimer: MHA and FT are not mine, thanks Mashima and Horikoshi.

"Your teachers and I had decided to organize a kind of exchange with the kingdom of Fiore” Mr Aizawa said to his students  
“Each of you will have the chance to exchange letters with a mage of the famous guild Fairy Tail. They will be your mentors and they will help you to improve your skills and to have a kind of distraction between your lessons and your homework.”

An unusual silence reigned in the class, everybody knew this guild for its incredible members and its team spirit. It was a honour to talk with this legends. 

“The mages had already decided of their penfriends. When I call your name you will come at my desk to take the first letter” 

It was so stressful and weird at the same time like a dream whose we were afraid to become a nightmare. Shouto was quiet, he hoped that his penfriend will be able to help him, this opportunity come just at the right time. His fire quirk was very complicated to control so Natsu Dragneel will be the perfect one to help him but Shouto knew his impulsive side thus it will be pretty difficult to talk with him. The son of Endeavor wanted a mage who would be close to his state of mind and who could understand his past and his fears, someone who shared his nightmare of losing the people that he loved. Someone like…

“Gray Fullbuster with Shouto Todoroki” Eraser Head screamed to wake up Denki who were sleeping on his desk waiting to his teacher to call him. 

Shouto stood up and went to Mr. Aizawa direction, he hoped that Gray would be perfect for him. When we took the letter he saw Momo who was looking at him with a shy smile. He returned to his desk with a smile on his face. 

“You are so lucky !” Kirishima said to Shouto “Gray Fullbuster is one of the best mage in the guild and his quirk is close to yours, it’s awesome, I hope that I will be as lucky as you.”

“Juvia Lockser with Momo Yaoyorozu” 

She stood up and went to their teacher desk. There was a rumour of a possible flirt between his penfriend and Juvia. Are Juvia and Gray engaged ? So Momo and him had one of the couple of the guild. 

A couple ? Shouto has something in his stomach when he heard this word, it was a terrible feeling. He didn’t know any real couple, even his parents were not in love with each other but he knew that he needed love in his life due to the lack of affection in his childhood but why he thought of this kind of things in class ? He hated adolescence. 

“Now that everybody have his letter I will let you read it in SILENCE” the hero said “While I take a nap”

Like his comrades, Shouto opened the letter and started his reading. The writing was meticulous, it was very pleasant to read it. 

 

Dear Shouto,

I’m Gray Fullbuster, a mage of the guild Fairy Tail in the kingdom of Fiore (it’s near of yours), I will be your mentor this year and I’m very glad of it. I chose you because I saw you on Lacrima (it’s like a TV for you) and I was very impressed. I saw your determination and your ambition, It was like seeing myself when I was younger. So I will be able to help you in the future with your quirk ( I think that it’s how you call your magic but whatever). But, I don’t want to just talk about it because in this period of our life we got lot of questions and fears and I would like to share mine with you and vice-versa. I will introduce myself first and you can do the same in your letter.  
So I am Gray Fullbuster, mage of Fairy Tail. I am 30 years old but I have the appearance of someone of 23 due to a magic spell (I will explain in another letter it will be to long by the way), I’m engaged with the most precious woman in the world Juvia Lockser (I wrote that because she is reading above my shoulder...and she hit me for writing that), I have a kind of step-brother called Lyon Vastia (I will explain this too, God I hope you like reading kid) and all my comrades are my family. Like you I can control ice, I am a devil slayer thanks to my dad. About it, I have a very complicated story with my family but they are all dead now (yes I have the gift to set the mood.) So if you have any question about me, my quirk, my family, my wonderful wife, It will be a pleasure to answer to your questions. 

Hope that you love our collaboration. 

The coolest mage, 

Gray Fullbuster. 

 

When he finished the letter, Shouto knew that he will love this collaboration and that Gray will be very important for him. He would love to tell him all his problems. 

Sure, the future super-hero loved this wonderful school.


	2. Second letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second chapter, hope you will like it ! Let a review to tell me your feelings ! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> jFANGIRLd

It was a hot day when Juvia Lockser came outside her house to took the mail. It been one week since Gray and her send their letters to Yuei School and since that day, she went to get the mail. She was excited by the concept, she was very glad to help someone, it was like being a mom for a year. And God knew how much Juvia wanted a baby.

 

“Juvia, what the heck are you doing ? It’s 8 am, please come back to bed we have to be at the guild in 4 hours.” Gray screamed by the window of their house.

 

“But Juvia wants to get the mail to take the letter of Momo-san” Juvia said looking at the window where Gray was.

 

“Juvia, the letter will come next week, you have to be patient” Gray answered

 

Mrs. Fullbuster was stubborn, she decided to open the mailbox despite the protests of her husband.

 

“OH MY MAVIS, THE LETTERS ARE HERE GRAY-SAMA” Juvia shouted with the letters in her hand.

 

She returned in their house and Gray could hear her step in the hall. She opened the door with a sweet smile, she was like a child at Christmas.

 

“It’s quicker than I had imagine” Gray said to his wife who appeared very pleased.

 

 

“Fortunately, Juvia is not very patient ! She wants to know Momo-san” Juvia answered jumping for joy.

 

Her husband laughed and looked at his beautiful wife, he wanted to ask the question that was burning in his mind.

 

“Why did you choose this girl in particular ?” Gray asked “Personally, I have chosen Shouto because I think that he looks like me.”

 

“Nobody looks like Gray-Sama, he is unique !” Juvia replied crossing her arms.

 

“Okay Juvia but, he can controls ice, he seems to be very cold with other people like me before I met you ! Plus, he is a big hit with the ladies just like me, and we both know that you can deny it sweetie”

 

“Pffff! It’s unfair to use this argument against me” Juvia said in a whisper.

 

Gray giggled because of her reaction, he loved her so much.

 

“To answer you question, I have chosen Momo-san because I found her very cute during the Yuei sport festival. Furthermore, I really love her quirk, and I made some search and her life is quite interesting.” Juvia answered

 

“Oh my god, your stalker habit is still here but I hope that you will like her !” Gray said “So, can you give me my letter now ? Or I will waiting until tomorrow morning ?!”

 

Juvia gave his letter with a smile, and she started reading her. While she reading, Gray was unable to not looking at her. Her hair were in a ponytail, and he could feel the passion in her eyes and her excitement. That was why he loved her so much that he couldn’t live without her, so when Master made this exchange proposition he disagreed at the beginning. But Juvia seemed so enthusiastic that he accepted. He hoped that he will not regret it, Gray took the letter and started reading his first letter.

 

_Dear Mister Fullbuster,_

 

_It’s a pleasure to be affiliate with you during this exchange. I found that very interesting because our quirk are quite similar. Plus, I am in my last year at Yuei so I wish I would be a professional hero. I saw that your family is as difficult as mine, my parents are married but not in love, one of my older brother disappeared, the other left home, my sister is the only one that I see everyday. My mother is in a psychiatric hospital because of my dad’s behaviour. As you can see, it’s a horrible situation but thanks to school I have some friends so I can relax. Talking of my friend, I love all my classmates, we lived such horrible things that we are like a family now. I always try to go out or to do something with them to forgot all my problems. Maybe this exchange will help me too, I hope !_

 

_I know lot of stories about your guild, and I am impressed by that. Maybe in the future, you would know stories about my own adventure. But now, I need to practice to be as good as you._

_I would be a pleasure if you tell me more about you difficult relationship in your family, I will not feel alone._

 

_I heard that you wife is the penfriend of one of my friends Momo Yaoyorozu. I think that they will get along well (I made some research about Mrs.Fullbuster that’s why I’m confident with this idea, don’t worry I’m not a stalker I’m just curious).  
_

_So, can’t wait to learn more about you and your past, after I will tell you mine, I promise._

 

_The hottest hero,_

 

_Shouto Todoroki._

 

Gray finished his lecture with a smile, he knew that this exchange will have a lot of surprise and Juvia could only approve.

 

“Juvia loves Momo-san” She screamed

 

Yes, he will not regret

 


End file.
